


Secret Identity

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Glasses, M/M, comic dorks, the clark kent syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This only works in the comics, Billy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly after the original quartette got together. T&B at least showing interest in each other if not already together.

The blink was simultaneous as well as unanimous. The three teens stared at their fourth teammate with awe, wonder, and no small amount of shock, and it was only that that kept the inevitable laughter at bay.

"…what… the hell is that?" Eli was the first to find his voice, and though he had a theory, he tried to tell himself that no, Billy Kaplan was  _not_  that big a fanboy.

"What does it look like?" Billy asked and tried to realign the new pair of glasses on his face for what seemed like the billionth time since he got them that morning.

"Did you eye-sight go bad suddenly?" Nate asked, concern managing to triumph over everything else. The question was ignored, however, when Teddy finally couldn’t contain himself.

"You know this only works in the comic-books, right?" The blond snorted and shook his head, not quite able to believe he found someone who was an even bigger dork than he was. Aah, Billy really was cute sometimes…

"Oh, shut up!" Billy growled and took off the glasses. "What am I supposed to do, Thor doesn’t wear a mask I can hide behind!"

"Why not cast a spell to cover your identity?"

"Right, let me just pull this bunny out of the hat, Eli… as soon as I  _get a hat_.”

He was just about to discard the glasses (at least they didn’t cost that much) when Teddy took them away from him. The next moment he aligned them quite perfectly on Billy’s nose and leaned back to appreciate his handiwork. 

"Well, it at least looks good, I’ll give you that." Teddy concluded before Eli called them over so they could begin training. 

Cheeks slightly flushed, Billy took off the glasses and stared at them for a long moment. Well… maybe he won’t get rid of them  _yet_ …


End file.
